Sobre los dos
by hana-kitzu
Summary: pues algo tierno, ehm shonen ai, je je y ojala lo disfruten. No olviden los review XD


Holasas aqui Hanasaki con un nuevo fic, aunque le llamaria songfic XD jo jo jo de seguro saben por que ne? OO en fin ojala les guste .

**Sobre los dos.**

Era de noche, las estrellas iluminaban completamente el cielo como si ellas mismas fueran una gran luna llena, intensa, pura, iluminando el camino para las personas perdidas.

Alphonse se movió entre las sabanas tratando de conciliar el sueño de minutos antes, buscaba alguna posición cómoda, pero no le resultaba y eso lo frustraba demasiado, después de todo hace ya cerca de dos meses que había recuperado su verdadero cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era hacer todas esas cosas que alguna vez se le prohibieron, nuevamente volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

**Al. **Una voz sonó por la habitación, Al volteo la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro somnoliento de su hermano en la otra cama.

**¿Te desperté? **Le pregunto con cierta tristeza, Ed negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió calidamente.

**No puedes dormir ¿verdad? **Le miro el mayor, sentándose en su cama.

**No. **Respondió el menor, mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con las sabanas.

**¿Quieres dormir conmigo? **Al levanto cabeza sorprendido y luego contemplo la sonrisa de su hermano, sin mas se levanto de su cama y se dirigió donde Ed quien lo recibió con un calido abrazo, consumiéndose ambos jóvenes en los brazos del otro.

**Buenas noches Al. **Le susurro mientras cerraba los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

**Buenas noches nii-san. **Respondió el joven mientras observaba como su hermano lentamente caía en el mundo de los sueños.

_**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kivi yo**_

_**La tristeza y el dolor que te invaden, son inexplicables.**_

Después de un tiempo, Al suspiro resignado al no poder dormir, decidio observar a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que lo entretuviera, de pronto, su vista se junto con el rostro durmiente de Ed, lo quedo observando, analizando cada detalle de su rostro.

_**Kesenai kokoto mo seoiattekou**_

_**Soportemos juntos los errores del pasado.**_

Levanto la mano, dirigiéndose a la mejilla del mayor, la cual acaricio suavemente, sonrió al sentirla tan suave y mucho mas al notar la sonrisa que se le había formado a Ed por lo que le estaba haciendo, siguió acariciando con mucho cuidado la piel del joven, rodeándole el rostro, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos los labios del mayor.

_**Ikiru coco nagedasamaide**_

_**¡No te canses de vivir!**_

Le amaba, amaba a su hermano mas de lo que cualquier otra persona podía amar a alguien, también sabia que Ed le amaba de la misma forma que el, si, sus ojos dorados, sus actos, su forma de hablar lo delataban, después de todo, conocía a su hermano mucho mas de lo que se conocía el mismo, era obvio que sabia cuando este le decía todo o nada con sus palabras.

_**Tsumaide kivi no te o**_

**_Cogí tu mano._**

A pesar de todo, nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, todo era en relación con su hermandad, aunque se amaran mas que la vida misma Edward nunca le había dedicado algo con intenciones amorosas, nunca se había puesto celoso por estar con Winry, nunca le había dicho palabras de amor, nunca le había acariciado con un doble sentido, fuera de abrazos de hermanos, nunca le había… besado… y el siempre había deseado esas cosas, también sabia que Ed las deseaba hacer, pero se contenía.

_**Itsuka ishinatte shimau no ka na**_

**_¿La perderé algún día?_**

Alphonse dejo de acariciar los labios del mayor, ahora su mano jugaba con los mechones largos y rubios de Ed, los cuales se encontraban sueltos, Al le sonreía calidamente al joven durmiente.

_**Usurete yuku egao to kimi o namoritari kara**_

_**Quiero proteger tu tímida sonrisa, así que…**_

Comprendía sus motivos, o por los menos creía que esos eran los motivos de Ed, eran hermanos, de la misma madre, de la misma sangre ¿Tan malo era amar a tu propio pariente?

_**Hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare**_

_**Aunque se marchite el eco de mi voz.**_

Alphonse contempla el rostro tranquilo de Ed, la tristeza le invade, reflejándolos en sus ojos, aun así sigue acariciando los cabellos rubios del mayor.

_**Tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte**_

_**Aunque el viento me mienta…**_

¿Tan importante eran las apariencias¿Tan importante era quedar bien con el resto? No, la verdad no. Sabía que a Ed nunca le importaron esas cosas, de lo último que el mayor se preocuparía, seria de lo que dijera el resto hacia su persona, entonces… ¿Por qué no hacia algo para corresponderle?

_**Kimi o mitsukedasu**_

_**¡Te encontrare!**_

Lentamente se acerco mas al cuerpo de su hermano, abrazandolo, sintiendolo, como si nunca lo hubiera tenido entre sus brazos… de pronto, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y lloro, sus lagrimas empezaron a derramar todos los sentimientos que queria esconder de alguna forma.

_**Ineai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kivi mo**_

_**La tristeza y el dolor que te invaden, son inexplicables, pero…**_

Dolía demasiado no sentirse correspondido y a la vez ser correspondido, había luchado, hecho mil y una cosas para que Ed lo aceptara, pero este siempre lo esquivaba, evitaba que hablaran sobre los sentimientos, sobre lo que se ocultaban, eran absurdo, se amaban, pero el mayor huía… como si… como si temiera de la verdad, de la realidad que ambos compartían el uno con el otro.

**¿Al? **Nuevamente la habitación fue interrumpida por la voz del mayor. **¿Al? **Volvió a llamar y luego lo abrazo calidamente. **¿Por qué lloras Al? **le susurro en la oreja del menor, este tembló al sentir el calido aliento en supiel y siguió llorando.

_**Waraenai nante, hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwamaide**_

**_Nunca digas «no puedo reír » u «odio a las personas »_**

**¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? **Volvió a hablar el mayor, con un tono preocupado, dolido al escuchar los llantos desesperados del menor.

**Gomen nii-san. **Fue su única respuesta, mientras se sacaba las lágrimas y le sonreía, pero lo único que provoco fue que el mayor le mirara dolido.

**De acuerdo. **Sin mas le dio la espalda y se quedo en silencio, Al hizo lo mismo, escuchando el silencio de la habitación, rogando en su interior para que su hermano hiciera algo y le hablara nuevamente... y sucedió.

_**Mineai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara**_

_**Todo lo que ocurre en este futuro incierto, tiene significado.**_

Sintió los brazos del mayor en su cintura, acercándolo a el nuevamente, sonrió al escuchar las palabras en su oreja.

**¿Me perdonas por ser tan mal hermano? **Le pregunto el mayor mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven, formando un tierno e inocente beso entre ellos, sintiéndose por primera vez completos, felices, seguros.

_**Ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daros**_

_**Sigue siendo como eres; ¡Algún día lo entenderás!**_

El menor coloco los brazos en el cuello de Ed, sus bocas se abrieron, aumentando el contacto entre ellos, danzando ambas lenguas dentro de las boca del otro, con el tiempo el aire les hizo falta y no tuvieron mas remedio que separarse, Ed estaba completamente sonrojado y mucho mas al ver la sonrisa del menor.

**Lo siento. **Susurro mientras intentaba irse de la cama, pero Alphonse se lo impidió.

**No lo sientas nii-san, no eres mal hermano. **Edward lo miro completamente sorprendido, Al volvió a acercarse al rostro del mayor, formando un nuevo beso. "por que si fuera así, yo también lo seria" pensó mientras volvía a sentir el suave contacto de los labios.

_**You and me, two are spoken**_

_**Tú y yo, hablo de los dos.**_

_**Itsuka wakariaeru kara**_

_**Algún día nos entenderemos.**_

****

**_Fin XD_**

****

Bueno ojala les haya gustado. Ehm la cancion es del segundo opening de Blaech por si queria saber U y n ose olviden de deajr un revie, que en serio me haria mucha ilusion YY nos leemos despues XD


End file.
